paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save A Mitzvah
Plot (Scene fades in with Skye and Everest reading about Anne Frank) Skye: Wow, I dodn't know she was Jewish. Everest: Apparently she is, and it's sad that she died. Skye: Yes it is. (Scene moves to the Brothers Hotel, where a man named Adam was preparing his son's bar mitzvah) Adam: Oh dear, I should never have waited until the last minute, now my son won't have the best bar mitzvah ever. (Katie sees this and radios Ryder the problem) Katie: Ryder, a Jewish man named Adam is having trouble preparing his son's bar mitzvah. Ryder: Don't worry, we'll be right over. (Ryder gets into his uniform and hits the paw print shaped button) Ryder: All paws on deck! Pups: To the base! (Ryder runs into the base and passes Alex watching G.I. Joe: Renegades) Ryder: Hey Alex. Alex: How's it goin'? (The pups slide into the base lead by Chase) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir: Ryder: I'm glad you're all here pups, because we've got heck of a problem here, a bar mitzvah is going to happen in fifteen minutes, and we need to prepare it. (Zooms to Marshal's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Marshall, I need your ladder so we can hang the decorations up. Marshall: I'm fired up! (Zooms to Rubble's symbol on Ryder's pup pad) Ryder: Rubble, there are some decorations we can't hang up, so I need your crane to help with that. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: In more good news, this job is big enough for everyone, so let's all go! Pups: Yay! Ryder: Alright, let's roll to the rescue! (After the vehicle scene, Ryder and the pups arrive at the hotel and meet Adam) Adam: Hello Ryder, and is this the Protect And Wag project? Ryder: Just call us the PAW Patrol, we're here to help set up the bar mitzvah. Adam: Good, because we've only got half an hour. Ryder: Alright, pups, let's get to work. Pups: Yeah! (The scene moves to Marshall trying to hang up the banner) Marshall: I can't reach the other post. (Skye sees Marshall and decides to help him) Skye: Looks like Marshall needs my help. (Skye activates her jetpack and flies up to help Marshall) Marshall: Thanks Skye. Skye: No problem, what are friends for? (The scene moves to Rocky and Zuma trying to use Rocky's claw to hang streamers on the roof) Rocky: Just a little higher. Zuma: I'm trying. (Zuma slips on his own sweat and he and Rocky both fall) Rocky: It's no use. (Rubble then comes in and uses his crane to help) Rocky: Thanks for the help Rubble. Rubble: No problem old pal. (The scene moves to Hitch and Amie chasing a balloon that got loose) Hitch: There goes our balloon. Amie: Ryder's not goanna be happy. (Everest sees the balloon floating away and decides to help) Everest: Don't worry, I'll help get the balloon back. (Everest activates her grappling hook and hooks onto the balloon without popping it) Amie: Thank you Everest. Everest: Just doing what I do best, helping out. (Ryder, Chase, and Adam are shown keeping an eye out for Gabriel, Adam's son) Ryder: Here come the guests. Adam: We have to make them get in their places, quickly. Chase: Don't worry. (Chase goes into the ballroom, activates his megaphone, and gets the guests in order) Chase (through megaphone): Alright Jews, get in the places you have assigned, and be ready to surprise Gabriel. (Chase turns out the lights and everyone, including Ryder and the pups, hide) Adam: Quiet everyone, he'll be here any minute. (Gabriel walks in and turns on the lights, and gets his surprise) All: Surprise! Gabriel: Wow, this is a surprise. Adam: Happy bar mitzvah son. Gabriel: Thanks dad. Adam: Don't thank me, thank the PAW Patrol, the helped me set up this whole thing. Gabriel: Thanks PAW Patrol. Ryder: Your welcome, now let's party! Pups: Yeah! (The party begins and Ryder and the pups stay for the bar mitzvah) Category:All Paws On Deck Episodes